A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel configured for displaying an image using light transmittance of liquid crystal and a backlight module disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight module includes a plurality of light sources generating light required to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight module can be classified as a direct type or as an edge type. In the direct type backlight module, the light sources are disposed under the liquid crystal display panel corresponding to an entire area of the liquid crystal display panel. In the edge type backlight module, the light sources are disposed under the liquid crystal display panel at a position corresponding to an edge portion of the liquid crystal display panel.